


Without the Third Wheel

by eightofcoins



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bromance, Date Night, Gen, Serious Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcoins/pseuds/eightofcoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Daisuke go on a man date, but neither of them realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without the Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
> _**SukeSuke**  
>  1\. I'm sorry for the title.  
> 2\. Daisuke can't stand girls.  
> 3\. Daisuke thinks Yosuke is funny.  
> 4\. Yosuke has either Kou or Daisuke's number.  
> 5\. This anon loves boys being boys. So heavy on the bro. They can spit and fart and talk about fast motorcycles, it's all good.  
> 5a. But if heavy petting ends up in there too somehow...*cough* that would be alright.  
> 6\. Pretty please, with a cherry on top?  
> 7\. (Don't forget to lube your cherry up, if it gets a little lemony in there, or there won't be any hope of a sequel.)  
> 8\. I'm sorry for the numbered list.  
> 8a. But not the Teddie puns._
> 
> <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=251679#t251679>

“Dammit, Souji!” Yosuke muttered as he flipped his phone closed.  
  
“What’s wrong, man?” asked Daisuke.  
  
“Souji says he can’t make it, something about getting sick after eating some ‘barley tea udon’? Whatever the hell that is.”  
  
“Haha, you know Souji. One time I saw him eat a weird looking mushroom that was growing next the goal. He ended up scratching himself all afternoon! Well, I guess it’s just the two of us then. Whaddya want to do now, Yosuke?”  
  
The two boys were standing outside the train station in Okina City. Yosuke had been really looking forward to hanging out with Souji that day; he hadn’t been able to spend much time with Souji since his partner’s social calendar always seemed to be full.  
  
Yosuke had dragged Daisuke along mostly to avoid the girls giving him grief about going on yet another “man date” with Souji, but he didn’t mind having Daisuke for company. At least Daisuke had the good manners to _be_ there, unlike a certain gray-haired weirdo who had an appetite like a starving raccoon.  
  
“I dunno, dude. I was hoping to catch a movie with Sou-- with you guys, maybe grab a bite to eat? Something other than steak croquettes...”  
  
“Cool, cool. I saw something about a movie that looked good. It was called ‘Blood, Sweat, Tears, and Baseball.’”  
  
“I know I told you already... I don’t wanna see that one.”  
  
“Fine, man, what do you want to see?”  
  
Yosuke took a good hard look at all the movie posters when they arrived at the theater, and finally decided on a horror movie. Daisuke was surprised that Yosuke was the horror type, but it turned out that the movie starred one of the various busty teen girl idols that Yosuke knew way too much about. Daisuke just didn’t get why Yosuke was so obsessed.  
  
Daisuke had to admit that the movie wasn’t bad, and neither was the starlet. Even though she ran around in nothing more than a tight torn white tank-top and super short jean shorts, and probably didn’t weigh more than 45 kilos soaking wet (which she often was), she made a convincing zombie apocalypse survivor.  
  
Yosuke, on the other hand, quickly found the movie terrifying. Still, Yosuke mustered every ounce of his considerable manliness to stop himself from bolting out of the theater. Nevertheless, it was a few ounces too short of preventing him from making the occassional girlish scream and clamping onto Daisuke’s arm whenever a zombie popped out and tried to bite the girl’s face off.  
  
Daisuke really liked this movie.  
  
\---  
  
Afterwards, when Yosuke had regained his composure and Daisuke had regained blood circulation in his arm, they wandered up the city streets without much of a plan.  
  
“Man, you shoulda seen your face when the big red zombie dropped down from--”  
  
“Don’t remind me, dude! I think I lost a few years of my life...”  
  
“Hahaha, well it was your idea to see it.”  
  
“That poster totally lied! It had, like, puppies and stuff on it! And it was starring Aya-chan! I thought it was gonna be more, y’know, more... bouncy! Not scary!”  
  
“That’s your taste, Yosuke? Big enough to be flotation devices?” Daisuke seemed a little disappointed.  
  
Yosuke shrugged, trying to play it cool. “Doesn’t hurt, dude. I guess you’re probably more of a leg man, huh, Daisuke? Soccer chicks? Oh, check it! Sale!”  
  
Yosuke dragged Daisuke into the record store that had a life-sized cardboard stand-up of Risette proclaiming a huge sale of her merchandise. Merchandise that Yosuke was carefully going through, muttering to himself about whether or not he already had it in his collection.  
  
“Man, aren’t you friends with Kujikawa? Why d’ya need to buy stuff with her face on it? And _that’s_ just creepy,” said Daisuke as he pointed to the _dakimakura_ cover that Yosuke was examining.  
  
“It’s not like that, dude, I’m just looking.” Yosuke reluctantly put the cover back. “I mean, yeah, Rise’s my friend, but she’s different in real life, y’know? And don’t you _dare_ tell her about this...”  
  
“Whatever floats your boat, man. I’ll leave you two alone, come grab me when you’re done.” Daisuke went off to one of the listening stations, leaving Yosuke to his shopping.  
  
When Yosuke finally finished spending nearly all of his pocket money on Risette CDs, posters, figurines, and stickers, he went to find Daisuke. Daisuke was still at one of the listening stations, and was totally into whatever he was listening to, eyes closed and head bobbing to the rhythm. _Probably a metal fan or something_ , thought Yosuke, as he pulled off one of Daisuke’s headphones.  
  
“Hey, dude, whatcha listening to? You’re really rocking out-- Wait, is this--?”  
  
Daisuke’s face went completely red as the sickly sweet lyrics of Kanamin’s latest hit J-pop single blasted out of the headphones.  
  
“Hahahahaha! No, way, Daisuke! You? You’re a freakin’ Kanamin fan? Hahahahaha!”  
  
“Sh-Shut up, Hanamura! I just... It’s got a good beat, it’s easy dance to.”  
  
“Pfffft. I just can’t believe it, dude, after the shit you gave me about being a Risette fan. Hahahaha, does Kou know about this?”  
  
“Hey, screw you, Yosuke!” Daisuke started walking to the door. “It’s easy to get into the zone with Kanamin, alright? When she starts singing, I can relax and play better, that’s all.”  
  
“Sure, whatever you say man. C’mon, I’ve got a few yen left, I’ll get you the single. Peace offering.”  
  
“...” Daisuke mumbled.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Already own it...” Daisuke said with a hung head.  
  
“Is that right? Hahaha, we’ve got more in common than I thought! Well, besides you having terrible taste in idols, that is. Risette-sama is so much better.”  
  
“Just shut it, Yosuke.” Daisuke grumbled. “L-Let’s grab something to eat.”  
  
\---  
  
“Oh yeah, this hits the spot! It’s been forever since I had an American burger! Makes me wish I still lived in the city!”  
  
Daisuke, who had been busily stuffing his face with the first of the two Mega Tamagos* he had ordered, stopped eating and choked down a mouthful of bun and beef and egg. “Y-Yeah? Don’t you like it in Inaba?”  
  
“Well, sure, dude. At first I was kinda bored and stuff, but now it’s home, I like--”  
  
“Good, ‘cause I’m glad you showed up...” Daisuke blushed. “I’m glad I met you, Yosuke.”  
  
“Dude!” Yosuke nearly jumped out of his seat.  
  
“W-What?!” Daisuke was very worried that he said the wrong thing, that he had come on too strong, that he had pushed Yosuke away. _Dammit, Nagase, don’t fuck up this relationship, too..._ “I-I didn’t mean--”  
  
“Dude, that girl with the big boobs behind you is totally checking you out! Don’t look, but she’s staring at you right now!”  
  
Daisuke seemed a lot less than pleased than Yosuke thought a man would be when a hot girl was ogling him. And it wasn’t like Daisuke was doing himself any favors with wearing that tracksuit. _Honestly,_ thought Yosuke, _I’m gonna have to bring him clothes shopping or something. Ladies don’t dig the tracksuit the way bros do._  
  
When it was clear that her feminine wiles were attracting the goofy looking guy with the headphones rather than the brooding athlete, the girl with the big boobs’s smile fell and she hurriedly got up and left.  
  
“Dammit. That chick was totally staring at your ass, Daisuke, and you didn’t even turn around! You lucky bastard, all that soccer is paying off! Man, maybe I should do some running or something...”  
  
“H-Hey, I go for runs in the morning before school, if you wanna tag along, Yosuke, I’d be happy to have you around.”  
  
“Hmm, maybe I’ll take you up on it... But first, I gotta finish killing my arteries.”  
  
  
 _* A triple bacon cheeseburger with an egg, too._  
  
\---  
  
As they left the restaurant and started walking down the street, patting their full bellies, a cherry red Honda CBR1000RR and its rider zoomed past the boys.  
  
“Aww, _sweeeet_ bike! Man, what I’d do for that... With my pay, I couldn’t even get a Honda Cub!”  
  
“You’re into bikes, too? Huh, never would’ve figured you for a bike guy, Yosuke.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Dude, I’ve seen you riding to school... If you have so much trouble with pedalling, I dunno if it’s such a hot idea to give you wheels with an _engine_ , you know? Hahaha!”  
  
“Man, you can kiss my ass, Daisuke! You can’t deny that I’d be the hottest piece of man-meat in Inaba on a bike like that!”  
  
“Ha, no kidding. You might actually look cool in leathers...” Daisuke nearly walked into a mailbox.  
  
“Hell yeah! All the ladies will want a piece of the... the Yosukinator!”  
  
“Y-Yeah, the ladies...” Daisuke seemed a lot less enthusiastic all of a sudden, and stopped in his tracks.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong, man? You look kinda red.” Yosuke put one hand to his own forehead while the other covered Daisuke’s flushed forehead. “Eat too much? I swear, the last time I saw someone eat that much meat was when Chie--”  
  
“Hehe, maybe.” Daisuke had a strained look on his face, as if he were trying to force something out from deep inside. “Uh-- _*Buuurrrrrrppppp~!*_ Ahhh, much better.”  
  
“Thank god it wasn’t out the other end.”  
  
“Yeah, well... And hey, what’s so great about Hondas anyway?” Daisuke tried to change the subject quickly, trying to divert attention from his still-blushing face. “I can respect you for wanting to stay domestic, but the I gotta go with the Ducati 1198 SP all the way.”  
  
“That’s-- That’s treason, Nagase! What... What if I said we deserved to lose to Paraguay during the World Cup?” Yosuke asked with a smirk, knowing exactly how to push the soccer-fiend’s buttons.  
  
 _“Those Paraguay bastards aren’t even in the same fucking league as us!”_ roared Daisuke, causing the pedestrians around them to gasp and stare at the two.  
  
Embarrassed, the boys ran up the street and around a corner to avoid the disapproving frowns of mothers and their small children.  
  
\---  
  
Eventually, they made their way back to the train station, while Daisuke went into excruciating detail concerning each and every minute of the rather tedious Japan vs. Paraguay match from the previous year’s World Cup. He took great pains to express how little he thought of Paraguay’s boring and lifeless style, that their red-and-white striped kit was stupid and how the Japanese blue uniform was so much cooler, and how Paraguay totally, absolutely, and stupidly got lucky during the penalty shootout.  
  
Yosuke thought the best idea was to clam up and nod. _Does Kou have to deal with this every day?_ he thought to himself. Finally, he could take no more, as Daisuke was about to start extolling the virtues of Keisuke Honda for the fourth time.  
  
“Alright, dude, I believe you, you’re totally a super hardcore Japanese patriot! Jeez, and you said I had a hard-on for Hondas.”  
  
Daisuke’s mouth continued to move for a little while, but no noise came out. They sat through an awkwardly long silence that was ended only when the train back to Inaba pulled up.  
  
Daisuke was still quiet after they got on board and the train started again. Yosuke thought Daisuke looked kinda like Kanji after... Even Yosuke could tell that he had probably said something wrong -- as usual -- and that he should try to apologize.  
  
“Listen, dude, I didn’t mean--”  
  
“Yosuke...?”  
  
“Y-Yeah?”  
  
“Next time, could we leave out Souji again? I had a good time today, I kinda... I’d kinda like it this way.” Daisuke hesitated. “Just the two of us.”  
  
Yosuke smiled. He had totally forgotten that Souji was supposed to be there.  
  
“Sure, dude. He’d just be a third wheel, anyway.”  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
